


Warm Up

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Springtime Deceitber [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cold Hands, M/M, Nail Painting, Stolen hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Patton turned the air con to cooling too eaerly in the season for Deceit.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Springtime Deceitber [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712329
Comments: 1
Kudos: 96





	Warm Up

Today was not Deceit’s day at all.

With even slightly warmer temperatures outside Patton was switching the air con to cooling and he was not ready for the inside to be colder than out. And of course his hat had gone missing yet again so while he’d usually be in his room where the temperature would remain however he chose, he had to go and find out who had stolen it.

The tracker said it was in the living room so wrapping his cloak around him as tightly as his could and briefly pondering the jumpers Roman had provided, Deceit headed out.

He was in the doorway of the living room, deciding between just snatching it back or trying to steal it away when the hat was put on his head for him. “Hey there, you’ve been shivering silently for 5 minutes. Leave that kind of creepy behaviour for Remus, yeah?” Virgil suggested, gently tugging at the cloak until he could reach Dee’s hands.

“Wouldn’t have come out if you let me keep the hat.” he pouted, easily following him back to his room. “Too cold.”

“I’ll get Patton to stop playing with the air con. I told him its too early in the year to change it, but he thinks too much heat is almost as bad for our health as going outside without dressing warmly.” Virgil blinked as he registered just how cold the hands he was holding were.

He didn’t say anything about it until the door to the rest of the mind was shut. In fact while it made him worry about Deceit’s health, Virgil wasn’t inclined to ask a question he’d said a million times in their life around this time of year so he summoned some of his nail varnish instead. “Why don’t I give you a manicure while we warm up a bit more?” He offered.

“You just want to hold my hand.” Dee teased, but did hold his hands out after sitting down.

“Of course I do, what colour am I painting your nails?” Virgil easily nodded, falling into the pattern of filing and painting, happy to notice that both hands were warm again by the time he was halfway through the second.


End file.
